


I'm With Brett Now

by BuckyBarnesKnewHim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesKnewHim/pseuds/BuckyBarnesKnewHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam threw off his helmet and ran off the field. He couldn't handle Brett face to face. He couldn't look into his eyes and pretend like his heart wasn't ripped out of his chest yesterday. 3 years with someone who you thought loved you, turned into nothing in a matter of seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With Brett Now

Brett and Liam were the couple everyone envied. They were truly in love. They never spent a moment apart, and they never got tired of one another's presence. 

People wished they had a relationship like Brett and Liam's. They were soul mates. People came to them for advice, and they had random people on the streets coming up to them telling them how adorable of a couple they are. 

"So you're coming over later, right?" Liam asked as he walked down the hall with his boyfriend at Beacon Hills. 

"Of course," Brett replied as he smiled sweetly at Liam. 

"Great. Then I'll see you soon," Liam said as he gave Brett a kiss, then parted to walk to his last class of the day. 

When school was over with and Liam walked into his room, he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" He asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID. 

"I made a bet, I need to ask you a question," Scott told him. 

Liam laughed a little. 

"What is it?" 

"How long have you and Brett been dating?" Scott questioned. 

"A little over 3 years," Liam said. 

"See Stiles! I told you!" Scott shouted into the background. 

"Whatever!" Stiles replied.

"Thanks," Scott told Liam before hanging up. 

Liam just smiled to himself. He sat on his bed, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

He thought about how lucky he was to have someone like Brett, and how much he loves him. He remembered the day that Brett asked him out, and how he was so flustered and nervous that he could barely get the words out. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. 

"Come in," he shouted. 

Brett walked inside, and Liam instantly sat up smiling. 

"Hey, I missed you," Liam said as his boyfriend took a seat beside him. 

Brett hesitated for a moment and took Liam's hands in his own. 

"We need to talk," Brett whispered. 

"What's wrong?" Liam questioned. 

There was a silence before Brett spoke. 

Brett looked down at his hands in Liam's, and gave them a squeeze. 

"I'm breaking up with you," Brett said bluntly, but never looked up at Liam. 

"W-What?" Liam asked, hoping he misunderstood Brett. 

Brett didn't speak. 

Liam pulled his hands away and stood up. 

"I thought you love me," Liam whispered.

"I did," Brett said. 

A tear fell down Liam's face at the word 'did'. 

"I need you to get out," Liam told him, pointing towards the door. 

"Liam," Brett said quietly. 

"Leave!" 

Brett stood up slowly before walking out the door. 

Liam fell onto his bed. He curled into a ball and stayed that way for hours before crying himself to sleep.

—————————————————————

He woke up the next day to his alarm clock going off. He sat upright, but didn't get out of bed. His head hurt, his face was covered in tears, and his eyes hurt from crying. 

'Maybe it's all just part of a bad dream,' Liam thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom, getting ready for school. 

His parents didn't say anything about how terrible he looked. They probably assumed he was up all night playing videos games and didn't get much rest. The car ride to school was silent besides the radio that was quietly playing.

His mom dropped him off infront of the school. 

"Have a good day," she said as she watched him get out of the car. 

"Yeah," was all Liam said before walking away. 

As Liam walked to his locker, he felt a pain in his chest when he noticed that Brett wasn't waiting for him like he usually did every day at school. 

Liam opened his locker and grabbed some books before sniffling quietly, feeling a tear run down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. 

"Hey," Kira said as she walked up to him smiling. 

"I gotta get to class," Liam whispered as he walked away. 

"Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes!" She shouted down the hallway. 

Liam didn't turn around or even respond, he just kept walking. 

Liam couldn't focus during class. He just drowned out every word the teacher said. He didn't even do his class work, he just put it into his bag, telling himself that he'd do it later, even though he knew he wouldn't. 

Once class ended, he walked down the hallway slowly. 

'He doesn't want me,' Liam thought to himself before someone stopped him. 

There was a hand on his shoulder, and the body was much taller then his. 

He looked up at the person who had stopped him. 

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, taking note of his sluggish body and red puffy eyes. 

Liam didn't answer, he just looked around. 

He saw Brett standing with a group of his friends, laughing playfully and smiling. Brett caught glimpse of Liam, but ignored him, turning back to his friends. 

Liam quickly held back his tears and turned to Scott, but didn't look at him. 

"I gotta go," Liam told him before he pushed his way past Scott. 

The pack all sat together at lunch, but there was no Liam. 

"Has anyone noticed Liam today?" Kira asked. 

"He's been so weird today, and he almost looks like he's dead," Scott replied.

"He just keeps telling everyone he has to go when we try to talk to him," Kira noted. 

"Has anyone seen Brett with him today?" Lydia asked. 

"I've seen Brett multiple times today, but never with Liam," Stiles answered. 

While everyone else was at lunch, Liam was sitting in the locker room crying. He was curled against a wall with his hands over his face. He heard the bell ring, but didn't bother to move. He ditched the rest of his classes and stayed in the comfort of his loneliness until he wasn't alone anymore. He stood up when he heard people piling in for lacrosse practice, which included Brett. 

He wiped his tears and forced himself to stumble over to the locker where he had his bag and change of clothes. 

Scott and Stiles soon came in and found him. 

"Hey," Scott said as he opened his lacrosse bag. 

Liam didn't say a word, he just fixed the strings on his stick, tightening any loose ends. 

Stiles lifted Liam's chin up, seeing that his face looked even redder than before. 

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look that said, 'He's definitely been crying.'

Liam quickly turned his head away and saw Brett walk in. 

Brett looked at Liam and noticed how pallid and sad he looked. 

Brett walked over to him and got down to eye level with Liam, but Liam didn't look at him. 

"Liam," Brett whispered. 

Liam quickly stood up and grabbed his bag before walking onto the lacrosse field. He put on his helmet outside, not wanting to be around Brett. 

But soon enough, everyone lined up outside, signaling the start of practice. 

Liam didn't run, he didn't make any shots, and he didn't pass at all. He just stood in the same place almost all of practice. Coach screamed at him for it, but he didn't care. He felt to numb to move as he saw Brett parade around the field like he was perfectly fine, but then again, maybe Brett was fine, but Liam was far from it. 

His helmet covered his face to much for anyone to tell that every time he looked at Brett, he cried. 

Brett sprinted towards Liam, but as soon as Liam saw him, he stumbled backwards, almost tripping over his own feet. 

Liam threw off his helmet and ran off the field. He couldn't handle Brett face to face. He couldn't look into his eyes and pretend like his heart wasn't ripped out of his chest yesterday. 3 years with someone who you thought loved you, turned into nothing in a matter of seconds. 

Liam ran into the locker room, more tears spilling from his eyes. He punched the lockers, trying to relieve some of his pain, but all it did was dent the lockers. He grabbed his bag and decided to run home. 

When he walked inside, he saw Scott waiting for him. 

"What the hell do you want," Liam said. He knew he shouldn't talk to his alpha that way, but he didn't want to talk about the situation on the field. 

"I'm not here to talk to you about what's wrong, I'm here to tell you that we're going to fight the assassins tonight. Are you with us?" Scott asked. 

Liam hesitated, but nodded his head slowly. 

Scott nodded his head in return. 

"I'll pick you up at 8:00," Scott told him before walking away. 

8:00 pm came around quickly, as all Liam did was sit around getting lost in his own thoughts again. 

Scott pulled up to the warehouse around 8:15 pm. They walked inside, and Liam froze when he saw Brett. He knew he'd be here, but god, it still felt like a punch to his stomach every time he saw him. 

Liam sat down in a corner, watching Brett. It hurt him so badly to see him, especially when Brett's eyes wouldn't leave Liam's gaze. Brett smiled at him sympathetically. Brett walked towards him, but this time Liam didn't move. Maybe it was because a part of him actually wanted to talk to Brett, or maybe it was because he still felt to numb to move. 

Brett sat down infront of Liam, completely silent for awhile. 

"You look terrible," Brett stated as he looked Liam over. 

"Sorry I'm not living up to your standards of beauty when I haven't slept much or stopped crying," Liam said. 

"Why have you been crying?" Brett asked. 

Liam scoffed, almost mad at Brett for even asking that question. 

"Maybe because the person I'm in love with threw me away the other day and tore my heart from my chest," Liam whispered. He felt his voice crack as he spoke. 

Liam's eyes watered but he refused to let himself cry right now. 

Brett looked at Liam for a moment before doing anything. 

Instead of talking, he pulled Liam into a hug. 

Liam wanted to protest. He wanted to shout at Brett and hit him for even laying a hand on him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he just nuzzled his face into Brett's neck and hugged him back tightly before sobbing. 

"Why are you comforting me, you don't want me," Liam whispered between his muffled cries. 

"Liam, I love you. I didn't break up with you because I don't, I was forced to. You didn't do anything wrong," Brett replied as he rubbed Liam's back soothingly. 

"What do you mean," Liam asked. His wet eyelashes fluttered against Brett's neck and Brett smiled slightly at the feeling. Under different circumstances he would have enjoyed it more. 

The alarms went off, letting them know that the assassins were here. 

"I'll explain later," Brett said before helping Liam to his feet. 

Liam nodded and wiped his tears. They separated, getting into position to fight. 

"Are there suppose to be this many?" Liam shouted as him and Scott were back to back, scratching and clawing at the assassins running towards them. 

"No!" Scott shouted back before darting towards an assassin, knocking them unconscious. 

Liam grabbed an assassin and slammed him into the ground. 

Liam looked around for his next target and saw an assassin running towards Brett. Brett had his claws and fangs out, but since he was a Buddhist, he didn't like fighting unless he needed to.

Liam ran towards them and grabbed the assassin and slammed him into the wall. 

His top priority was keeping Brett safe. He disliked Brett right now for upsetting him so badly, but that didn't mean he wanted to see him get hurt. 

Brett gave Liam a nod, thanking him for saving him from fighting. 

"Get your pack and stay towards the back," Liam said before running off. 

Everyone continued fighting. More assassins were knocked down, some unconscious, but the odds of defeating the assassins were working in their favor tonight. 

Suddenly, the assassins stopped fighting. They all started backing away and leaving. 

Liam looked around confused. His eyes landed on Scott, who was ontop of an assassin, looking at his phone. 

Liam gave Scott a look that said, 'Is it over?'

Scott understood and just nodded. He got off of the assassin and walked towards Liam. 

"Let's check on everyone, make sure they're all okay," Scott suggested. 

Liam nodded, and walked towards the back of the room where Satomi's pack was.

Liam saw Brett on the floor, bleeding tremendously. 

Liam ran over to him, quickly falling to his knees beside him. He scooped Brett up into his arms, his head laying in Liam's lap.

Brett just smiled as he saw Liam's face. 

"B-Brett," Liam choked out. 

"Shh," Brett whispered, looking up into Liam's eyes. 

Everyone looked at Brett, knowing he was to injured to be saved. 

Liam started crying. 

"I won't make it much longer, I need to tell you a few things," Brett whispered, tears running down his cheeks as he realized this would be the last time he ever saw Liam, the boy he loves. 

"I-I love you, I never meant to hurt you. These last 3 years have been the best years of my life, I'll never forget them," Brett said quietly. 

"Brett, d-don't," Liam told him, squeezing his body tighter. 

"I love you," Brett whispered. 

Liam kissed Brett softly on his lips, and when he pulled away, he whispered back, "I love you, too." 

A small smile spread across Brett's face as he heard Liam say those words, and then he slipped away. His heart stopped beating, and his breathing stopped, making his body go lifeless. 

Brett's hand relaxed, and his head fell to the side. 

Liam held Brett in his arms tightly as he cried harder then he ever had before. He pleaded for anyone to save Brett, but they all knew he was gone. Liam stroked his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for him to wake up, but he never did. He stayed like that for hours before anyone had the heart to pull him away. 

"Liam, you need to go home, there's nothing we can do," Scott said. 

Scott grabbed onto Liam's waist and pulled him away from Brett's body. 

Liam kicked and screamed, not wanting to leave the love of his life behind. 

"I can't leave him!" Liam shouted. 

"We have to," Scott said as he forced Liam into Stiles' jeep, who had come to pick him up from the warehouse. 

Stiles locked the doors, preventing Liam from leaving the car, but that didn't stop him from trying to get out. 

Scott nodded to Stiles, telling him to take him home. 

Stiles drove off painfully. He felt terrible for Liam. All Liam did the whole way home was cry his eyes out. Occasionally Stiles could hear him whispering, "Brett, come back." 

He dropped Liam off at his house. It took him a few minutes to gather the strength to even walk to his front door, but he eventually managed. 

He walked up to his room and locked the door. He didn't leave his room for days. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't talk to his parents or the pack, he just cried.

Liam's parents found him dead in his room a week after the incident with a note attached that said, "Don't worry, I'm with Brett now."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Comment and let me know what you think. Don't forget to leave Kudos, and if there's anything you guys want to see me write about, let me know and I'll be glad to do it.


End file.
